Turn your lights down low...
by Cali
Summary: Friends Forever, Prongs.


__

She should have been 20 years old tomorrow. But she'll never be.  
She was killed. On her very own birthday...  
Some say I should forget her. I can't, I won't. She was my soulmate, and still is.  
I close my eyes, and feel a warm wind breezing against my skin, reminding me of her warm breath, her gentle touch, and the feeling of being close to her.

"Reem-uus". Remus Lupin opened his eyes at the sound of his name.  
He looked wildly around, and then looked at the floor. There sat a picture perfect of his best friend James, only one thing different; his big, green eyes.   
"Hi Harry, how are you doing?" Remus smiled gently, and the toddler beamed back.  
"Come on, let's get back inside."

__

I know Harry can sense it. Kids notice when things are going to change. Poor boy, on the run, merely a year old.

"Harry? Harry, where are you?" When Remus entered the Potters' living room, Lily Potter was crawling around the floor, and looking under every single table in the room.  
"Hi, Tiger."  
Lily got up in a second, and breathed heavy at the sight of Remus.  
"You scared me, Remus. Harry!" she cried, and ran over and lifted him out of Remus' arms. Remus sat down in one of the big, warm chairs in front of the fire.  
"Where did you find him?"   
"Out on the porch."  
Lily looked at him varingly, put Harry on the floor, and sat down in the chair across Remus.  
"You are thinking about her again, aren't you." It wasn't a question.  
Remus nodded.  
It was an awkward moment of silence.  
*Crash!*   
Both Lily and Remus ran towards the sound. There was a rumble of feet coming from upstairs, and James, Sirius and Peter almost came falling down the stairs.  
"Where did that sound come from?" James panted.  
"I think it came from the library." Remus replied.

__

My werewolf senses makes me notice these small things. And now, after her death, I've been even more jumpy and careful than I used to.

He was right. When they entered the library, the first thing they saw, was Harry, sitting on the floor laughing, next to the remains of an ancient Ming-vase.  
"Well, looks like he's got his fathers sense of humour." Sirius said, grave.  
Remus looked at Peter. Peter looked nervously at Sirius. Sirius looked at James, almost choking out of holding back laughter. James looked at Lily.   
Then, she laughed.  
They all began laughing.  
She picked Harry up, and with a swing of her wand, the vase was whole again.  
"Now, let's go cut the cake, ore what do you say, birthday boy?"  
Harry giggled.

__

I remember the time we graduated. Closing the door to what had been our home for seven years was hard. But at the time we left the castle, we were laughing, grinning, smiling and giggling. Because we knew we had life in front of us.  
Harry's got his fathers grin. 

They all settled in the living room, and Lily cut the cake. Everything seemed peaceful, until...  
"Erm, guys, if you don't mind, could I have the Marzipan rose?" Peter squeaked.  
"No way, I REALLY want that! I mean, it's one of Lily's, right darling?" James asked his wife, talking with a gentle, fuzzy voice.  
"Suckup!" Sirius snorted.  
"Oh, yeah? What's your excuse for having it?"  
"I don't want it, I think Remus should have it. He looks a little pale."  
Remus thought about it. "Nah...I'm not really that hungry. You guys share it."  
"Well then, could I have it?" A typical Sirius-response.  
"No! On the matters of my son, the birthday boy, I crave that rose!!" James sounded like a 5- year old.  
"You had it last time!"  
"Last time was MY birthday! Don't you think the birthday boy deserve it?" At once, James clamped his hand over his mouth, realising what he just said.  
"That's it, James!" Sirius picked up the rose, and held it up in front of his godson. "Do you want the rose, Harry? Do you want the rose?"   
"No!" Harry said, and shoved it away.   
"Well, I guess I just take it th- HEY!"  
Lily had plucked it right out of Sirius' hand, and ate it. At the sight of the *angry* faces, she shrugged.  
"You didn't seem to find out who'd get to eat it, so I did it easy for you! Me."

__

"Tiger" Lily Evans. Head girl, beautiful, smart, witty.  
How we loathed her when she started dating James in our sixth year. Until then she had been just one of the girls in our house, that's all. We thought she was going to take James away from us, ruin our friendship. She only brought us closer.  
Now, life in the Potter gang seems unthinkable without her. 

At that moment, the entrance door flew open. They got to their feet, and drew their wands, expecting death eaters. But it wasn't. It was just Arabella Figg, also known as Bella.  
"Lily? James? I am SO sorry I missed your dinner, I was held up in the office, and then old Moody started to..."  
"Oh, shut up Bella, and give me a hug!"   
Arabella leapt over to Lily and gave her a hug, and then she kissed Harry softly.  
"So, what were you saying, Bella?"   
"Well, I was about to leave, and then...."

__

We can't pretend this is just an ordinary birthday party. Because it isn't.   
This is the last time we'll see each other in months.  
James and Lily going into hiding, Sirius may too. Bellas' got her job at the ministry, and Peter...well, who'd know what he's up to.  
Myself...I'm not sure. What the future hold for me, is still unknown.  
The people in this room is my only family. Just as good friends as we were at Hogwarts.  
But now, we've grown. We've lost a friend. We've lost our families.  
And we know for sure that the dark Lord is after Lily and James, yes, even little Harry.  
We don't know why.  
All we know, is that this is goodbye.

"I just wanted to say to you, Lily, James...I had a wonderful evening, I almost forgot what we were here for. Last night with the gang."  
"Don't speak like that Remus! It's not like forever! It's just until it's safe for us to come back, you know that."  
"I'm sorry, Tiger, the moon is soon full, and you know me when..."  
"I know."  
Remus gave Lily a kiss on the cheek, before she hurried off towards Arabella. He turned to James.  
"Prongs..."  
"Moony..."  
The two friends stood there a while, just looking into eachothers eyes. Finally, they gave eachother a bear hug.  
"Well...I guess I see you soon, Prongs old pal."  
"I guess so, Moony."  
  
_As Remus walked towards his old muggle car, he could hear the door being closed behind him.  
He stopped, and slowly turned, seeing the lights in the house being turned off.   
Soon, no. 3 Lion Street, Godrics Hollow, was all quiet and dark. _

****

Disclaimer: Moony and the gang belongs to the allmighty JK Rowling, and the title "Turn your lights down low" probably belongs to Bob Marley.


End file.
